One Night Only
by youknowit14
Summary: Steamy one shots involving some of my own characters (famous people in future chapters) Slash , BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

One Night Only

Chapter 1- Adam and Anthony M.

Adam and Anthony exited the movie theater. They had enjoyed the showing of "The Twerkpocalypse". Adam invited Anthony over to his apartment, so that they could just chill. Anthony accepted Adam's offer. They entered Adam's apartment and Adam told Anthony to make himself at home. Adam turned on the TV and changed it to the football game. He offered a drink to Anthony, and Anthony accepted. Adam came back with the drinks and sat down next to Anthony so that they could enjoy the game. "Damn, those football players have great asses" Anthony thought. He had always had a fetish for boys in football pants. He could barely keep from getting a boner when he saw Adam in his football pants. Adam began to notice that Anthony was getting a hard-on. He had always had a crush on Anthony. Everybody had a thing for Anthony. For one, he had the biggest ass he had ever seen. "Looks like you are getting excited" Adam said and pointed out Anthony's hard-on. "Sorry, I was thinking about some girl." Anthony replied. "You sure?" Adam asked. "Oh, who am I kidding, Adam I have a thing for football players with tight football pants." "I'm gonna be completely honest, I have a thing for your phat ass." Adam said. "Well, we both have a thing for each other so how about we take this to the next level. Anthony leaned towards Adam and began to kiss him. Adam parted his lips and gave Anthony access to his mouth. Anthony stradled Adam and grinded his ass against Adam's dick. "Ugh, Anthony this is so hot" Adam moaned between kisses. Anthony lifted Adam's shirt over his head and threw it aside. He also took off his own shirt. Adam then proceeded to lick Anthony's nipples. Anthony loved the feeling, he moaned loudly. "Adam let me show you how much I love you" Anthony said as he got on his knees, unzipped Adam's shorts, and pulled down Adam's boxers. Anthony jerked Adam's dick for a couple of seconds before taking the whole thing in his mouth. "Ohhh yeah, take it all Anthony, you are so good" Adam moaneed. Anthony bobbed his head up and down on Adam's 9 inch cock. "Anthony, I wanna fuck you right now." Anthony got up, pulled down his shorts, turned around, and bent over. ''Your ass is perfect" Adam said. He got on his knees behind Anthony's ass. Adam then spread Anthony's asscheeks and dove right in. The taste of Anthony's ass was amazing. Adam then told Anthony to suck on his fingers, and began to finger Anthony's tight hole.  
>"Yeah, yeah, harder Adam." Anthony yelled. Anthony pushed back against Adam's fingers. Adam got up and lined his cock up against Anthony's hole. Adam pushed in slowly. "Go." Anthony said. Adam slowly began to pick up his pace. He thrusted hard and deep into Anthony " Fuck, yeah your dick is so big Adam, I love it." Anthony moaned."Fuck, Anthony that ass is so tight." Adam yelled. "Harder, faster ugh ugh ugh" Anthony moaned. "I'm close baby'' Adam said. "Cum in my ass Adam" Anthony begged. "Ugh Im cumming" Adam moaned as he shot his loads into Anthony. "Baby you still need to come" Adam said. Adam slipped out of Anthony and then began to suck Anthony's dick. Adam was great. A minute later, Anthony was yelling "I'm cumming, take it all". Adam loved the taste of Anthony's cum, he swallowed every bit of it. "That was so hot, we should do this more often" Adam said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jacob and Alfredo

Alfredo stood outside of Jacob's house and knocked frantically. Jacob heard the knocking a ran downstairs to open the door. He opened the door only to find his ex-boyfriend Alfredo. He opened the door "What are you doing here". "I came here because I miss you, I want you back" Alfredo said. "I won't, you will only hurt me" Jacob responded. "I promise I have changed." Alfredo said. "I will give you one chance to prove you have changed" Jacob said. "Thank you, can I come in?" Alfredo asked. "Yeah, make yourself at home." Jacob went to the kitchen as Alfredo sat on the couch. "You know what I missed the most about you?" Alfredo yelled to Jacob in the kitchen. "What?'' Jacob said. "I have missed your sexy ass and being able to make it mine." Alfredo said. "I've missed your big dick too Fredo, how about we go up to my room?" Jacob suggested. "Ok, lets go".Before they had reached the room, they had already began to make out. Jacob reached back and opened the door to his bedroom. Alfredo pushed him back into the room towards the bed and threw Jacob down. "Oh gosh, I have missed this." Alfredo said before taking off his shirt as Jacob took off his shirt. Alfredo jumped onto Jacob and began to dominated him as they made out. Alfredo was asking for permission to enter his tongue into Jacobs mouth and Jacob allowed him to. Alfredo pulled away and then begun to plant kisses on Jacobs neck. He then took in Jacob's right nipple and licked it. "Fredo! Quit Teasing" Jacob said. With that Alfredo then proceeded to take off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. "Fuck, Fredo take off your boxers" Jacob said. Alfredo took off his boxers and threw them towards Jacob. Jacob picked them up and began to smell Fredo's ass, sweat,and cum stained boxers. Alfredo then took off Jacob's pants and boxers and began to lick the head of Jacob's dick "Ah yeah" Jacob moaned. Alfredo then took Jacob's dick whole. Jacob's dick was 8 inches and Fredo was deepthroating it like a champ. "Yes, Alfredo I love your mouth. Jacob was getting his dick sucked by a pro as he smelt that pro's boxers. Jacob grabbed a handful of Alfredo's hair and began to facefuck him. "Mmmmmm" Alfredo moaned around Jacob's dick. "Fredo I need you" Jacob muttered. Alfredo removed himself from Jacob's dick. Alfredo then spit on his hand and lubed up his 10 inch cock. "Let me prepare you first Jay" Alfredo said as he lifted Jacob's legs and began to lick his hole. "Fuck yes, yes, just like that" Jacob moaned. Alfredo then spit in Jacob's ass and began to finger him. "Come on Alfredo, I need you" Jacob begged. Alfredo got up and put Jacob's legs over his shoulders and pushed into Jacob. Jacob's hole was really tight and Alfredo loved the way it felt around his dick. "Fredo, Fredo I love it." Jacob moaned. "I love your ass Jay" Alfredo replied. Alfredo thrust hard into Jacob and all you could hear were the moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. "Fuck keep going, don't stop". "I want to ride you" Jacob said. Alfredo pushed out and layed down. Jacob got up and straddle Alfredo's waist. Jacob pushed himself down onto Jacob's big cock. "Ah yeah, you are so good Jacob" Alfredo moaned. Jacob bounced up and down on Alfredo's dick as Alfredo thrust upwards into Jacob. "This feels so good Fredo" Jacob said." I'm close" Alfredo moaned. "So am I, ugh ugh ugh" Jacob moaned. It took one more thrust and Jacob was cumming. He came all over Alfredo's chest. Alfredo felt Jacob's ass clech against his dick and shot 6 loads into Jacob's ass. "Jaaaccobbb" Alfredo moaned as he reached his orgasm. "That was so good Fredo" Jacob said. "It sure was, I love you" Alfredo replied. They cuddled up against each other and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- David, Christian, Anthony M., Brandon , Arrod, Jaxton

David had decided to throw a small get together with his homies. He had brought liquor just for the occasion and was looking foward to getting turnt up. They were currently all drinking and many of them were already wasted. David was extremely wasted. He was wasted and began to get horny. He was not gay, but he was so drunk he just grabbed Christian and they walked into David's room. Christian was not gay either but he was extremely wasted. David threw Christian on his bed and straddled him. David grinded his ass on Christians dick. They both enjoyed the friction. "Mmmmm yeah, that feels so good" Christian said. They were both moaning loudly. The rest of the guys were in the living room, but they had heard the moans. "Guys, I think David and Christian are about to get it in, and I don't know about yall but I would love to join in" Brandon said. "That sounds great, come on guys lets go" Anthony replied. The boys all walked towards David's room. They walked in and Christian was getting his 9 inch cock sucked by David. "Uhhhhh yes Daviddd" Christian moaned. They both saw the boys enter and turned to face the boys , "It is not what it looks like" They both said. "We don't care, we are just looking for some action" Brandon said. They all got on the bed. Arrod and Anthony began to kiss. Brandon and Jaxton were taking each others shirts off. Christian was currently pulling David's ass and smelling it "Uhh it smells so good" Christian said. "Eat me out babe" David pleaded. Christian then stuck his tongue into David's hole and he was loving the taste. He thrust his tongue deep into David's tight hole before shoving his hole face in. Arodd picked up Christian's boxers and began to smell them and jack off "Christian your boxers smell so good". "Why don't you come over here and dig into the real thing" Christian responded. On the other side of the bed Anthony was sitting on Brandon's face, getting his ass eaten out while Jaxton was bouncing up and down on Brandon's cock. "Mmmmmmm" Brandon moaned. "B. eat my ass out good" Anthony said. "Your dick is so huge B., You are loosening up my hole so good" Jaxton moaned. Christian was thrusting into David fast and hard as Arodd thrust fast and hard into Christian. Christian was feeling the ultimate pleasure. He pushed into David and as he would pull out he would put his ass agaainst Arodd's cock. "Ooo yeah, you guys are the best" Christian moaned. "Uh uh uh harder, faster babe" David said. "Your ass is so good and tight Christian" Arodd moaned. Jaxton was still bouncing on Brandon's cock. "I am about to cum " Brandon said. " Me too B. " Jaxton said. Anthony was facefucking Brandons mouth. "I am gonna cum in your mouth B." Anthony said as his load shot into Brandon's mouth. "Mmmmmm" Brandon moaned as he swallowed it all. Brandon then cummed a few seconds later "Ohhh yeah Jaxton" and then Jaxton cummed "Branddonnnn". Arodd had pulled out of Christian and was now facefucking David. "You are a pro Dave" Arodd said. Christian was close to reaching his orgasm "Im cumming babe" Christian moaned. Arodd then shot his load all over David's face. David still had not cummed. Just then Carlos, who was late to the party, arrived. He looked at all the guys in shock. "You guys started the party without me?" "I hope yall saved me some cake" Carlos said. "I want some of your delicious cake." David said. Carlos then took off all his clothes and sat on David's face. "Ay papi, that feels so good." Carlos moaned. David loved the musty smell of Carlos's ass and it tasted so good, better than any cake. "Dave, Im ready for your dick" Carlos moaned. The other guys circled around them and jacked off. "Get on all fours" David said. Carlos obeyed and then got behind Carlos. David then pushed into Carlos " Damn, baby los you are so tight". David started to speed up " Ohh yeah that feels amazing, I want more." Carlos moaned. Carlos saw Anthony's boxers lying under him and put his face into them and smelt them as he was getting fucked. Anthony's boxers smelt amazing. "Ugh Im cumming Los" David said as he filled up Carlos's hole. Carlos then shot his load all over the bed. All the guys laid down and all slept naked in the bed together. They all enjoyed the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mathew, Kearse, Bray, Cloudy

Mathew, Kearse, and Bray had just sufferered a major loss on their football team. They had been beaten by over 20 points. They were the only three boys still in the locker room, mad at the referees and at themselves. Just then Cloudy, a former memeber of the team walked in. Mathew and Bray were both showering. Kearse was sitting at his locker as he saw Cloudy he got up. "What are you doing here?" Kearse asked. "I'm here to cheer you up" Cloudy said as he connected his lips to Kearse's. "I don't think we should do this, Mat and Bray are still here." Kearse said. "Who cares" Cloudy replied. Cloudy then took off Kearse's shirt and began to kiss Kearse's neck. He then started to lick along Kearse's abs. "Oh yeah" Kearse moaned. Cloudy then took off his shirt and then got down on his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kearse's pants and pulled them down. Kearse was left in just his jockstrap. Cloudy then began to lick Kearse's cock through the fabric. "Ohhh slut quit teasing" Kearse said. Cloudy then pulled down Kearse's boxers and began to lick the head of Kearse's cock. "Uhhhh yes baby" Kearse moaned and threw his head back. Cloudy was bobbing his head up and down on Kearse's cock. Kearse ran his hand through Cloudy's hair. He then grabbed Cloudy's hair and pushed his cock deeper into Cloudy's mouth. "MMMM " Cloudy moaned around Kearse's cock. Cloudy then removed himself off of Kearse's cock with a pop. Just then Mathew and Bray walked out of the shower and saw Cloudy and Kearse naked. They were both turned on by this and asked to join in. They then went and Mathew began to make out with Bray. Mathew ran his hands under Bray's shirt and felt his body. Bray was getting so turned on he began to take off Mathew's pants. He then reached into Mathew's boxers and began to stroke Mathew's length. Next to them Kearse was bent over as Cloudy was eating him out. "Yessss I love that baby" Kearse moaned. "You taste so good Kearse" Cloudy moaned. Cloudy then sucked on his fingers and entered two into Kearse's hole. "Baby you are so tight" Cloudy said. Cloudy then began to fuck Kearse harder with his fingers. Next to them, Bray was slobbering all over Mathew's cock. "You taste so good." Bray moaned. "Suck me Bray, suck me hard." Mathew moaned. "I want to fuck you already" Mathew said. "Can I ride you" Bray asked. "Yes please" Mat said. Mathew layed down across the lockers as Bray positioned himself over Mathew and slowly began to lower himself. "Uhhhh yeah, so tight" Mathew moaned. "Oh fuck you are so big Baby" Bray moaned. Bray loved the feeling of having his ass filled by such a big dick and Mathew loved the feeling of Bray's ass around his dick. Cloudy was still fingering Kearse and looked over and asked Kearse if they should join Mathew and Bray. Kearse agreed. Mathew pulled out of Bray and told him to get on ALL FOURS. Bray obeyed. Mathew then pushed back into Bray and fucked him hard. "Yes yes yes, fuck me till I cum Mat" Bray moaned and threw his head back. Kearse got behind Mathew and began to push in before slowly starting to fuck Mathew's tight hole. "Ugh I've never had such a big dick in me, stretch me Kearse" Mathew moaned as he pushed into Bray and pushed his ass against Kearse's dick. Cloudy was really turned on. He got behind Kearse and started to fuck him. "Cloudyyy you feel great." Kearse moaned. They were all receiving the ultimate pleasure. Bray was jacking off furiously to the speed of Mathew's thrusts. Kearse loved the feeling of Mathew's ass and Cloudy loved how Kearse's ass jiggled when he was getting fucked. A couple of minutes later, Bray shot his load, Mathew could not take the feeling of Bray's ass tightening around his dick and he also came. "Uhh uhh uhh Im Cumming in you Mat" Kearse moaned. "I'm almost there" Cloudy said. Kearse then shot his load into Mathew and Cloudy shot into Kearse. They cleaned up and then all headed home. As they were about to leave Kearse said "We should do this more often".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Coach Criswell, Santiago, Carlos

Coach Criswell was in his office of the lockerroom when he heard a commotion outside. He walked into the lockerroom to find a huddle of guys surrounding Carlos and Santiago and they were on the verge off fighting. Coach Criswell picked them up and walked them to his office. "what was that all about guys" coach asked. "We were just messing around but the guys thought we were being serious." Santi replied. "Well I'm going to have to teach yall a lesson" Coach Criswell said. Coach Criswell, Santi, and Carlos all had big asses that everybody wanted to fuck. "Santi you suck me off , and Carlos you lick my ass." Coach Criswell said. Santi lifted up Coach's shirt and began to straddle him and kiss him. Santi ran his hands across Coach Criswell's chest and played with his nipples. "Oh yeah , you are amazing" Criswell said. Coach Criswell then got up and pulled down his sweats, he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Someone is a little slut " Santi said. "Only for yall" Coach said. Santi got on his knees and grabbed Coach's cock. He then licked the head and began to put it the cock in his mouth. He then started to bob his head on it. "Yes , thats how I like it slut" Coach Criswell moaned. Coach Criswell grabbed Santi's head and began to facefuck him . "Mmmmmm yeah" Santi moaned as he grabbed Coach's firm ass for support. Carlos was palming himself through his baseball pants. "Come over here and join Baby Los" Coach said. Carlos then took off his shirt and got on his knees next to Santi. He looked over at Santi and began to lick Coach Criswell's balls. "Oh yeahhhh you guys are so good." Coach Criswell moaned. Carlos then began to suck one half of Coach Criswell's cock as Santi sucked the other half. They then began to make out as they sucked off Coach Criswell . Coach Criswell was rubbing both off their backs. "Yes you guys are so slutty." Coach moaned. "It's my turn to please yall" Coach said. Santi and Carlos then got up as Coach Criswell got on his knees. He then took Santi's cock into his mouth. He deepthroated it. "Dang, Coach you are a pro" Santi said. Coach then pulled off of Santi's cock and began to suck off Carlos. He then switched back and forth between them. Then he took both cocks in his mouth. "Ohhhh yeah, ughhhh" Santi and Carlos moaned. Santi and Carlos began to make out as Coach sucked them off. "Ugh Coach, I want a piece of that ass" Santi moaned. Coach got up and bent over his desk. Santi then got on his knees behind Coach Criswell's ass. Carlos got up on the desk and put his cock in front of Coach Criswell's face. Santi then spread Coach's big ass cheeks apart and started to smell Coach's ass. He could smell that ass for days, but he needed to prepare Coach Criswell for the fucking of his life. Coach was busy bobbing his head on Carlos's cock as Carlos played with Coach Criswell's curly hair. Santi was licking each of Coach's asscheeks before licking around Coach's tight hole. "Just like that Santi, mmmm" He moaned before taking Carlos's dick back into his mouth. "Uhhhhh coach you are good at giving head." Carlos said. Santi had his tongue deep into Coach's hole. He loved the smell and the taste of Coach's ass. "Baby, baby you are so good." Coach moaned. Carlos was facefucking Coach Criswell hard. He was driving his cock in and out of his mouth. He wanted more than just getting his cock sucked. "Uhhh coach, how about we stop this and I go get a piece of Santi's masterpiece ass." Carlos said. "Soiunds good to me, but I'll miss your big juicy cock." Coach Criswell said with lustful eyes. Carlos then got on his knees and told Santi to bend over so he could lick his hole. Santi did so and gave Carlos full access to his tight, phat ass. Carlos then began to flick his tongue against Santi's hole. "Mmmmmmmm" Santi moaned as he continued to tongue fuck Coach's tight hole. "Coach Criswell was pushing Santi deeper into his ass. "Uhhh yes, you guys are so hot." Coach Crisewell moaned. Carlos had his whole face in Santi's ass. Santi had the biggest, most fucked, juicy ass in the whole school. Carlos could not believe that he was tongueing it. Santi thought that coach was ready and so he spit on his cock and lubricated it. "Are you ready baby" Santi asked. "Fuck yes" Coach Criswell replied. Santi then pushed his hole cock into Coach's tight ass. "Uhhhhh I didn't know you would feel so good in my ass." Coach moaned. "Fuck your so tight coach, and come on Carlos I need a dick in my ass." Santi said. "God, you are sexy as fuck, I'm gonna give you the best dick you've ever had." Carlos said. "Ah fuck, I'm ready" Santi moaned as he pushed in and out of Coach Criswell. Carlos then lubricated his cock with his spit. "Yes baby, so good, so tight." Carlos moaned. "Fuck I can't believe I'm getting fucked by you and also getting to fuck such a sexy ass coach. " Santi said. Carlos grabbed Santi by the hips and began thrusting faster and harder. Santi then began to do the same to Coach Criswell. "Harder, faster, fuck me hard." Coach Criswell moaned. Carlos was in pure ecstasy, Santi's ass felt really nice and tight around Carlos's dick. Santi loved how Coach Criswell's bubble butt jiggled as it was getting fucked. "This is the best sex I've ever had" Santi moaned. Carlos was thrusting really fast and hard into Santi as Santi went deep and hard into Coach. All three men were moaning and groaning. Moans and the sound of balls slapping ass filled the room. The three men were going at it for about 10 minutes of ass and dick pleasure before Coach Criswell suggested that they switch things up. Coach Criswell was gonna fuck Santi as Carlos fucked Coach Criswell. Santi was laying on his back as he Coach Criswell entered Sanit's now loose hole that was wet with Carlos's precum. Carlos then entered Coach Crisell's tight heat. "ohhh yeah, you guys are fucking great at this" Coach Criswell said as he thrust in and out of Santi. "Baby, your dick is so huge, it fills me up good." Santi moaned. "Coach, your ass is tighter than Santi's." Carlos moaned. "It's because I'm not a sexy ass slut like Santi" Coach said. "Ughhh coach, I'm only a slut for you and Carlos" Santi moaned. Carlos then began to thrust hard and deep into Coach Criswell, and that caused Coach Criswell to get deeper into Santi's ass. Carlos , Santi, and Coach Criswell continued their fuck train for a couple more minutes before Coach Criswell hit Santi's sweet spot and pushed back and caused Carlos to hit his sweet spot, then he thrust back into Santi. "Hit there again, it feels so good" Santi moaned. "Ughhhh Carlos hit mine again" Coach Criswell moaned." Ugh I'm so close guys" Carlos moaned. "Coach, coach, I'm cumming" Carlos said. A couple thrusts later, Carlos shot his load up Coach Criswell's tight, phat, juicy, stinky ass. Coach Criswell and Santi were close. Carlos pulled out of Coach Criswell and walked over to Santi before spreading his legs on each side of Santi and beginning to lower himself on Santi's dick. "Ohhhhhh mmmmmm" Santi moaned. "So tight" Santi moaned. Coach Criswell was slapping his balls hard as he thrust in and out of Santi. "I'm about to cum." Coach moaned. Santi then spread his legs wider alowing Coach Criswell more access. "Give it to me baby" Santi moaned. Carlos was bouncing up and down on Santi's dick. He was loving the feeling of Santi's cock in his ass. Coach Criswell gave one final thrust before cumming, he filled up Santi with cum. Santi felt the liquid in his ass, and it was enough to send him over the edge. "Baby Los, I'm cumming in you" Santi moaned as he shot 5 loads into Carlos's tight fuckable ass. "Let's clean each other up" Coach Criswell said as he lowered his head to Santi's ass and ate all the cum form Santi's ass. "I taste good" Coach said as he scooped some cum on his finger and let Santi taste. "You taste as yummy as you look" Santi said. "Sit on my face and let me clean you up Carlos." Santi said. Carlos sat on Santi's face and felt his warm tongue lick his whole clean. Santi also loved the taste of his own cum and loved the smell of Carlos's ass. "Fuck yeah" Carlos moaned. "Guys, I need some cleaning up too. " Coach said. Coach bent over his desk and Carlos and Santi took turns licking the cum out of Coach Criswell's whole. They were now all clean and decided to hit the showers. This was an experience they would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Eloy and Jairyn

Jairyn had just had a horrible argument with one of the football coaches. He thought he was all alone and he needed to relieve some anger and maybe alittle more. He got undressed and went to the shower. He turned on the warm water and stood in the water as the water fell onto his body. He was getting hard. With one hand he started to jack off, and with his other hand he began to play with his ass. He was fingering himself as he masturbated. Jairyn closed his eyes, he loved the feeling. "Ummmm" A voice said. Jairyn immediatly opened his eyes and saw that the voice belonged to Eloy. "Oh, I didn't realize anybody was here." Jairyn said. "Well I kinda liked watching you play with yourself." Eloy said. "Why don't you come and play with me then" Jairyn said. Eloy then removed his towel and revealed his 7 inch cock that was surrounded by a bush of pubes. "Fuck, that looks big and juicy Loy" Jairyn said. "Why don't you come taste it" Eloy said. Eloy then walked over to Jairyn, Jairyn then got on his knees and admired the beautiful cock. "What are you waiting for, put those big lips around it and taste it" Eloy said. Jairyn grabbed a hold of Eloy's hips as he began to take the cock into his mouth. "Ohh shit, thats amazing" Eloy moaned. Jairyn had never sucked a cock before, but the moans meant that he was doing it right. "mmmmm" he moaned around Eloy's cock. He began to deepthroat the cock and his nose pushed up against Eloy's pubes. Eloy's cock tasted amazing but smelt even better. Eloy then began to run his hand down Jairyn's back. Eloy then began to slide his finger in between Jairyn's big buttcheeks. "Fuck, I wanna sniff, lick, and fuck that ass" Eloy said. Eloy then grabbed Jairyn by the hair and began to facefuck Jairyn. "Ugh yeah, yeah, yes" Eloy moaned. "Mmmmmm" Jairyn moaned around Eloy's cock. Jairyn then began to lick Eloy's big balls. "Oh shit, you are a pro" Eloy moaned. "Let me get you ready so I can fuck your big butt" Eloy said. Jairyn removed himself from Eloy's balls and turned around and got on all fours on the floor. Eloy got on his knees behind Jairyn's beautiful black ass. Eloy spread Jairyn's cheeks apart and began to tongue Jairyn's hole. "Ohh yeah Eloy" Jairyn moaned. "Fuck you smell and taste so good." Eloy moaned as he took a deep whiff off Jairyn's ass before starting to tongue it again. Eloy thrust his tongue in and out of Jairyn's ass. Jairyn loved the pleasure he was receiving. Eloy then took his tongue out of Jairyn's ass and lined his cock up to the tight hole. He then slowly began to push in. "Ughhh" Jairyn and Eloy moaned. Eloy slowly inserted his cock into he was full inside of Jairyn. "Go" Jairyn pleaded. Eloy then began to thrust in and out of Jairyn and began to pick up speed. They were both moaning like wild animals. Jairyn loved the feeling of Eloy inside of him and Eloy loved the feeling of tightness around his cock. "ughhh, Eloy faster harder, keep going" Jairyn moaned. Eloy began to speed up "Fuck, this is great, your so tight". Eloy was feeling his orgasm approach. "I'm close baby" Eloy said. "Me too" Jairyn said. Eloy then hit Jairyn's prostate. "Right there baby" Jairyn moaned. Eloy repeatedly hit the spot. After a couple of hits Jairyn came. Eloy cummed as he felt Jairyn's ass tighten around his dick."Jairyynnn" Eloy screamed. "Fuck that was amazing, we need to do that again sometime" Jairyn said. They showered, got dressed, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Kye and Jessie

Kye and Jessie were at their friend Anthony's party. They had been there for over 2 hours and were already wasted. When Kye and Jessie got drunk they would do things that they normally wouldn't. This time they would do something that they had never done before... they got so drunk that they actually decided to have sex with each other. They were walked into Anthony's room and Kye connected his lips to Jessie's. They had been best friends forever but they had never even though of having sex with each other. Kye ran his hands down to Jessie's big butt and began to grope it. Jessie ran his hands under Kye's shirt and began to touch Kye's abs. Jessie began to unzip Kye's pants and pull them down. Kye stepped out of his pants as he began to remove Jessie's sweats. Jessie wasn't wearing any underwear . "You slut" Kye said as he once again began to grope Jessie's ass. Jessie began to grobe Kye's dick through his boxers. He then pulled Kye's underwear down and began to give him a handjob while he pulled Kye closer and began to kiss him harder. Kye then began to stoke Jessie's dick, they were both jerking each other off. "Mmmmm yeah baby" Kye moaned. "Fuck , your dick is so big I wanna taste it" Jessie moaned. Jessie then dropped down to his knees and Kye began to slap his dick against Jessie's cheek. Jessie then grabbed Kye's 9 inch cock and began to lick the head. "Ufff that's fucking good" Kye moaned. Jessie then began to lick under the dick before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down halfway Kye's cock before deepthroating the 9 inch monster. "Your mouth is magical babe" Kye moaned. "MMMMM" Jessie moaned as his nose pressed up against Kye's pubes, he loved the musty smell. He continued to bob his head on Kye's dick and deepthroat it as Kye moaned and groaned. "Baby, your lips feel fucking good on my cock" Kye moaned. Jessie grabbed Kye by the ass as he deepthroated Kye's cock. Kye ran his hand through Jessie's hair. Jessie began to massage Kye's balls as he sucked Kye's dick. "Yes, uff I just wanna fuck you already" Kye moaned. "I want you to eat me out, I barely took a shit and I bet you'll love the smell." Jessie said. Jessie got on all fours in front of Kye's face. Kye lowered his nose to Jessie's whole and took a deep whif, he loved the smell of Jessie's ass. "Baby it smells so good.". Kye then began to lick along Jessie's asscrack before focussing on Jessie's tight hole. "MMMMMM" Jessie moaned. "You taste delicious" Kye moaned. Kye began to tongue deeper into Jessie's hole. Jessie had a sexy fuckable bubble butt that tasted and smelled amazing. Kye had noticed how big it was before but he never though that he would be so up close to it. Kye made a pattern of licking up and down Jessie's crack before sticking his tongue deep into Jessie's hole."Fuck yeah baby, just like that" Jessie moaned. Kye spread Jessie's asscheecks more and continued his magical experience. "Kye, just fuck me already" Jessie pleaded. "Your wish is my command" Kye replied as he positioned himself. He slapped his cock against Jessie's asscheeks before sliding it into Jessie's tight hole. "Ugh yeah, it's a monster" Jessie moaned. "Fuck yeah...so tight" Kye moaned. Kye then began to thrust in before slowly pulling out and then thrusting in harder. Kye then began to develop a pace to his thrusts. "Yes yes, Kye give it to me" Jessie moaned. "I love your tight ass Jess" Kye moaned. "Go faster and harder" Jessie moaned. Kye began to pick up the pace and thrust faster and harder into Jessie, abusing his hole. Jessie had never been fucked like Kye was fucking him. "Babe, abuse my slutty tight hole" Jessie moaned. "I fucking love your bubble butt" Kye moaned in replied. Kye raised his hand and brought it down onto Jessie's ass, spanking him hard and leaving a mark. Jessie pushed back on Kye's dick until he felt Kye's pubes press against his as. "Fuck, you fill me up great babe" Jessie moaned. "I'm close" Kye moaned. Kye began to speed up and thrust hard into Jessie. Moments later, he filled Jessie's hole with his cum. "Jeeesssiee" Kye moaned as he reached his cllimax. " I need to cum" Jessie said. Kye then began to jerk Jessie off and finish the job. "Yes Kyeeee" Jessie reached his climax. They got dressed and went back to partying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Adam, Anthony, Jacob, Alfredo, Mathew, Bray, Brandon, Julio, Kearse, Jaxton

Adam, Anthony, Jacob, Alfredo, Mathew, Bray, Brandon, and Kearse were currently in their first football game of the year. They had practiced hard and were looking foward to bringing in a win. Meanwhile in the lockerroom, Julio had walked in looking for a place to jack off. He wandered around the lockerroom before deciding "Hey these guys can provide some fuel for me to jack off to.", he began to open all the boy's lockers and dig through their stuff. He pulled out an item from each of the star player's lockers. He started with the boxers he had gotten from Kearse's locker, the boxers smelt amazing like ass and sweat. The smell was enough to send Julio over the edge but he was not ready to come yet. He took a deep whiff of the boxers before beginning to lick them. He loved the taste too. Kearse had a great, big bubble butt that all the guys wished to fuck. Julio would love to sniff,eat out, and fuck Kearse's ass. He put Kearse's boxers down and picked up Bray's pants. He turned them around and put the buttcrack line to his nose. They smelt just as country as Bray was, Bray had a small ass but Julio knew Bray had a big dick and wanted to get fucked by it. The pants did not smell as sexy as Kearse's boxers but they still smelt great. He put the pants down and grabbed Brandon's crap stained white underwear. He began to smell the crap stained spot. It smelt delicious and he wished that he was smelling Brandon's actual ass. He dove his nose right into the underwear and almost cummed at the smell of them. He looked at the clock. "Oh crap there's only 10 minutes left in the game, I better hurry" He then grabbed Alfredo's basketball shorts and began to smell the ass crack. It smelt like sweat and ass, Julio was in ecstasy he loved the smell of all the guys. He then grabbed Adam's and Anthony's jockstraps and began to smell the cum, and sweat smelling pouch. The smell of the jockstraps were enough to send him over the edge, but Julio had been lost in the time and did not notice that the game was over until the 8 all star players walked in . "Um" Adam said as he saw Julio with his jock. "Listen guys, I'm sorry I was just really horny." Julio replied. "It's ok but if you were so horny you could have just joined us for our celebration sex after our victory" Adam said. They all got undressed and circled around Julio , who was also getting naked. "Julio, get on all fours" Adam said. He then got behind Julio and began to eat out Julio's big ass. "Do you want to suck a dick or eat and ass" Adam asked. "Uh uh fuck"He moaned "I want to eat Kearse's big ass" Julio said as Kearse got on all fours in front of Julio's face. Julio dove right into the smelly fat ass of Kearse. Adam was licking up and down Julio's buttcrack before taking a smell and then fucking Julio with his tongue. Julio was dipping his tongue right into Kearse's hole. Mathew stood right in front of Kearse and began to slap his dick against Kearse's cheeks before Kearse began to lick the tip and then proceeded to take half into his mouth. Kearse then began to bob his head on Mathew's cock and take more of it each time he bobbed. This wasn't the first cock Kearse had sucked but it was definately one of the bigger ones. Brandon got behind Mathew, lowered his face to Mathew's ass, spit on Mathew's ass, and began to insert a finger into Mathew and finger him. "Ufff fuck yeah baby" Mathew moaned. Brandon then inserted two more fingers and continued to scissor him. He began to speed up. Alfredo, Anthony, Jacob, and Bray were all circled around the guys and jacking off waiting for the perfect moment to join. Adam was still smelling and eating out Julio's big ass. "Mmmm baby you smell delicious" Adam moaned. Julio was making out with Kearse's asshole. Kearse was deepthroating Mathew's big dick like a pro. Mathew was grabbing Kearse by the hair and facefucking Kearse till he gagged. Brandon was still fingering Mathew's tight ass. "I fucking love your ass Matt" Brandon moaned. Alfredo was really horny so he got behind Brandon's ass and began to smell it while he jacked off. It smell like shit and Alfredo loved that. "Fredo eat me out" Brandon moaned as he continued to finger Mathew. Alfreo began to dip his tongue into Brandon's asshole before licking up and down Brandon's ass and then licking Brandon's tight hole. "Fredo I love your long tongue in my ass, I can't wait for your dick." Brandon moaned. "Fuck, boys I need someone to come service my ass and dick" Adam said before going back to worshiping Julio's ass. Jacob then layed down under Adam's dick and began to suck and lick the tip before Adam began to hump his mouth. "Mmmmm" Jacob moaned around it. Bray then began to lick Jacob's balls before taking Jacob's long ass dick into his mouth. Anthony got behind Adam and began to smell Adam's sweaty hole before beginning to eat Adam out. All the boys were now busy receiving the best pleasure ever. Adam pushed his ass back onto Anthony's face. "Fuck yeah Ant just like that" Adam moaned. Anthony swirled his tongue around Adam's big hole. Bray was sucking Jacob whole as he massaged Jacob's balls and Jacob was taking all of Adam's 10 inches without a problem. As Jacob devoured the cock whole his nose touched Adam's pubes and Jacob could smell Adam's must. "Julio fart on my face" Adam moaned and Julio farted. "Yesss it smells so good, I'm so horny now"Adam said. Adam continued to devour Julio's tight pucker. Julio was busy sticking his long tongue in Kearse's hole. He loved the taste of Kearse's ass it tasted sour and sweet. Kearse was still taking Mathew's cock whole. Brandon had removed his fingers from Matt's whole and was now had his whole face deep in Mathew's ass. He circled his tongue around Matt's hole and he could tell that Matt loved it by the moans that escaped Mathew's mouth. Alfredo was still eating out Brandon. "Fuck B, you got that good shit ass" Alfredo moaned. The guys were all having a great time, but they were too caught on their magical experience that they didn't see Jaxton walk in. "Y'all didn't invite me boys?" Jaxton asked jokedly before he went behind Anthony's ass and spanked Anthony hard before sticking his finger into Anthony's tight ass. "ugh fuck yes Jaxy" Anthony moaned. Adam removed himself from Julio's ass. "Guys I think we are all ready for the real fun, the 5 guys with big asses will be getting fuucked and the other five will be doing the fucking. We are gonna split into pairs and we will swith later". The guys all got up and found a partner. The 5 boys with the bottoms are Kearse, Anthony, Julio, Alfredo, and Mathew. The tops are Adam topping Julio, Jaxton topping Anthony, Brandon topping Mathew, Bray topping Jacob, and Alfredo topping Kearse. They all went to different sections of the locker room and resumed the steamy sex scenes. Adam picked up Julio and set him on the row of lockers, Julio was laying on his back. Adam put Julio's legs on his shoulders and began to push in. "Ooooo yessss thats fucking amazing" Julio moaned as his hole began to be filled. "You're so tight Julio" Adam moaned. Adam began to thrust faster and harder. He grabbed Julio's legs and spread them wide, giving him full access to the tight hole. Meanwhile next to them Alfredo was laying down and Kearse was lowering himself onto Alfredo's 9 inch cock. "Fuck yeah so good" Alfredo said. "It's so big Fredo," Kearse moaned as he lowered himself completely. He placed his hands on Alfredo's chest and began to rise again before slamming back down onto Fredo's cock. Kearse began to bounce fast and hard on Fredo's cock. Alfredo grabbed Kearse's hips and began to thrust up into Kearse. "Take it Kearse ughhh" Alfredo moaned. On the other side of the room. Brandon was inches deep into Mathew. Mathew was getting fucked doggy style. "Fuck Matt , you are just as good as your cousin Carlos" Brandon moaned. "I'm better than his though?" Matt asked, "Of course, your ass is way tighter babe" Brandon replied. Brandon rammed deep and hard into Matt as Matt pushed his ass back onto Brandon's dick. "Ugh ugh ugh yes:" Mathtew moaned. Next to them, Bray had Jacob bent over the lockers and was thrusting hard and fast into Jacob. Although Bray was not as muscular as Jacob , Bray had a big dick and refused to ever bottom. Bray grabbed Jacob's cock and began to jack him off to the speed of his thrusts. "Ughhh Brray you fucking sex god" Jacob said. "I love your ass"Bray moaned. And last but not least, Jaxton had Anthony on all fours and had Anthony is pure pleasure and ecstacy. "Fuck Jax so big.." Anthony moaned. "Your hole is so tight around my big juicy dick" Jaxton moaned. He began to speed up his thrusts and dug his nails into Anthony's back. "Fuck baby keep going. Harder, faster ugh ugh fuck uff yes" Anthony moaned. Every pair of boys was experiencing greatness. Back to Adam and Julio, "Lay down and let me ride you" Julio said. Adam layed down and Julio put his legs over Adam's dick and began to bounce on Adam's monster. "GO faster" Adam pleaded. "Yess baby your dick is so juicy, I feel your precum in my ass" Julio moaned. Adam thrust up into Julio at an incredibly fast pace. Julio loved the pleasure he was getting and jacked off to the rhythm of Adam's thrusts. Fredo was fucking Kearse in the missionary position. Kearse was feeling weak in the legs from Alfredo's powerful thrust. "Fuck baby Kearse, your ass is doing wonders for my dick." Alfredo moaned. "Your dick is doing wonders in my ass" Kearse replied as he pushed back onto Alfredo's cock. "Harder...faster...yeah yeah" Kearse moaned as Alfredo began to speed up. Brandon was still fucking Mathew in the doggy style. "Big dick B" Mathew said. "Take it all slut ugh ugh" Brandon moaned. "Fuck well push it in deeper" Mathew replied. Brandon developed a pace to his thrusts. Bray was still deep in Jacob's ass. Jacob loved white boys because they gave the best sex. "Fuck I love you" Jacob said. "I love the way your bubble butt feels around my cock" Bray replied. He turned Jacob around and layed him down , then he began to make out with Jacob as he fucked him. Anthony was laying flat on the lockers as Jaxton layed on top of him fucking his lights out. "Your ass is so tight and hairy" Jaxton moaned. "I love your white cock" Anthony moaned. Jaxton began to spank Ant as he fucked him, he loved the way Ant's ass jiggled. All the boys loved how there dicks and asses were being treated. "Boys how about we switch things up" Adam said. "Lets divide into two groups of five and have a little fuck train. The first group consited of Julio, Kearse, Alfredo, Mathew, and Jaxton. The second group consited of Adam, Jacob, Bray, Brandon, and Anthony. The groups got on opposite sides of each other. The first group decided that Julio was gonna fuck Kearse, Fredo was gonna fuck Julio, Mathew was gonna fuck Fredo, and Jaxton was gonna fuck Matt. The second group decided on Bray getting fucked by Brandon, Brandon getting fucked by Jacob, Jacob getting fucked by Anthony and Anthony getting fucked by Adam. Julio was finally living his dream of fucking Kearse's perfect ass. "Fuck yes Kearse, I love how your ass jiggles" Julio moaned. "Your dick is so good Julio" Kearse moaned in reply. As Julio would push out of Kearse he would push against Fredo's long fat cock. "Fredooooo mmmm" Julio moaned. "Best ass ever" Fredo moaned. Mathew loved the feeling of Alfredo's tight cock on his ass. "Soooo tight babe" Mathew moaned. "Feels amazing Matt" Alfredo moaned. Mathew began to increase the speed of his thrusts and when he pulled out he pushed back on Jaxton's cock which hit his prostate. "Fuck hit there again" Matt pleaded. "I'm close guys" Jaxton said. On the oppostie side of them, Bray was on all fours being the sexiest slut ever. "Fuck Bray you are super tight" Brandon said. "Maybe you should fuck me more often then" Bray replied before beginning to jerk off his dick. Jacob was behind Brandon fucking his brains out. "ugh ugh ugh mmmmmm yes "Brandon moaned. "Your the tightest ass I have ever fucked" Jacob moaned. Jacob was getting fucked by his best friend Anthony, they had always wanted to fuck but neither one wanted to make the first move. Anthony was thrusting good and hard. "I've wanted this forever babe, mmmmm" Anthony moaned. "Fuck abuse my hole, make it yours" Jacob moaned. Adam had the longest and thickest dick of the group and he was streching Ant out great. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, I love this" Anthony said. "Ant, I love making you my slut" Adam moaned. All the boys filled the room with moans and groans. And the sound of skin slapping against skin was also heard. The boys continued this position until one by one they cummed in and all over each other. "Yessssss, I love yall" Adam moaned as he orgasmed. "Best sex ever" Jaxton said. "Hold up, everybody has been fucked except for Jaxton and Adam" Mathew said. "I wouldn't mind bottoming to yalls big dicks" Jaxton said as he layed down on his back and spread his hairy legs. "I never bottom" Adam said. "Well it's never too late to start" Kearse said "You'll love it". "Let us lossen up yalls holes" The boys all said. As they circled around Adam and Jaxton and began to jack off. Mathew lowered his face to Jaxton's hole and began to lick Jaxton's small pink hole. Anthony forced Adam to bend over and began to smell his ass. "Fuck never shower, Your ass smells like fresh sexy crap" Anthony said. He then began to furiously lick Adam's hole. "Fuck uh uh fuck yes, lick my ass" Adam moaned. Jaxton was pushing Mathew's face into his ass. "Fuck I just wanna get fucked already. "We can all take turns on both guys" Alfredo said. Mathew removed his tongue from Jaxton's ass and began to push his dick right up Jaxton's bubble butt. "Fuck yeah ...so good" Jaxton moaned. Mathew began to speed up. Jaxton jerked off to the speed of Mathew's rams. "Mmmmmm" Mathew moaned. "Let everybody else have a turn" Kearse said. Adam was busy getting his tight hairy hole getting fucked by Anthony's big dick. Anthony loved Adam's ass, he was proud of being the first to fuck Adam's perfect ass. Mathew and Anthony pulled out and switched. Mathew plowed right into Adam's now slighty looser hole. "Mmmm Anthony strectched you out good" Mathew moaned. Adam had fallen in love with having cock up his ass, he began to push back against Mathew's dick. Anthony was nailing Jaxton against the wall. He was carrying Jaxton and thrusting up into him. He loved fucking white boys, because they had bigger asses. Both guys gave a couple more thrusts before removing themselves and rejoining the jack off circle. Up next was Julio and Alfredo. Alfredo went staight for Adam. He pushed straight into it and thrust and an incredibly fast rate. "ugh ugh ugh" Adam moaned. Jaxton was riding Julio's long dark cock. He bounced up and down moaning loudy, he loved Julio's big cock. Both boys pulled out and switched. Alfredo rammed right into Jaxton. "Fuck big ass cock" Jaxton moaned. Jaxton loved Alfredo's cock the most so far. It was the perfect size for his hole. "Don't stop keep going." Jaxton pleaded. "Sorry I have to let the other boys have a turn but I won't leave without making you moan the loudest ever." Alfredo said. Julio began to push into Adam's hairy tight hole. "I'm gonna fuck you just as good as you fucked me" Julio said as he pulled completely into Adam. Adam felt Julio's pubes touch his ass. "So sexy Julio" Adam moaned. Alfredo and Julio were then replaced by Jacob and Kearse. Jacob was determined to fuck Jaxton like he had never been fucked before. He slowly pushed in and began to rapidly increase speed. He loved how Jaxton's ass was jiggling. Kearse had Adam bouncing up and down on his dick. "Mmmmm so juicy" Adam said as he knew Kearse was close. "Fuck some of yall help us cum" Jaxton said. Bray then walked over to Jaxton and sat on his dick. He bounced hard and fast and slammed his ass on Jaxton's cock. Brandon was riding Adam's big rod. "Fucking best experiece ever" Adam said. Bray was the first to shoot his load all over Jaxton's chest. Jaxton then cummed up Bray and Jacob then shot his load deep in Jaxton's ass. Kearse was deep inside of Adam's perfect ass. Brandon was out of control bouncing on Adam's dick. A couple more bounces made him go over the edge. Brandon cummed before getting filled up with Adam's juice and finally Kearse came all up in Adam. The guys had all had a magical night that they would never forget.


End file.
